


A Second Sun

by wanderlustlover



Series: No Task is Too Big When: 100 Drabbles in 2014 [18]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1 Million Words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny jokes that he’s a glutton for punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Second Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alemara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/gifts).



> **Disheveled**   _(adjective)_  
>  di·shev·eled [dih-shev-uhld] Also,  _especially British_ , di·shev·elled.
> 
>  **adjective**  
>  1\. hanging loosely or in disorder; unkempt:  _disheveled hair._  
>  2\. untidy; disarranged:  _a disheveled appearance._
> 
>  **Synonyms**    
> 2\. rumpled, messy, slovenly, sloppy.
> 
>  **Origin:**  1375–1425; late Middle English discheveled < Old French deschevele, past participle of descheveler to dishevel the hair, equivalent to des- dis- + -cheveler, derivative of chevel a hair < Latin capillus
> 
> * * *
> 
>  **Timeframe:** My person Au; somewhere in S3-S4

Danny jokes that he’s a glutton for punishment. Up before the sun, out to the sea or a mountain ridge, that he must love more than Danny, because he keeps leaving Danny for them. Which he does.

Part of it is habit. Part of it regimen, and knowing he could be called up any day and can’t slip.

Another part of it, whether he admits it or not, is the coming back. Finding Danny in his bed, fisting sheets and sleep like a starving child, a mess of golden hair and golden skin just begging to be woken up next. 

 


End file.
